


turn

by akira89



Category: The Social Network (2010)
Genre: Angst, Friends to Enemies to I don’t even know, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:54:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,801
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26283724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/akira89/pseuds/akira89
Summary: M/E，破镜爱德华多得处理这个烂摊子。
Relationships: Eduardo Saverin/Mark Zuckerberg
Kudos: 5





	turn

爱德华多位于床和墙壁的缝隙中，贴在马克身边，手里抱着瓶伏特加。他不记得它是从哪来的，也许是达斯汀塞给他的，毕竟坏事总有他掺合，不过也可能是爱德华多从上场派对那顺来的。极其缓慢地，爱德华多转向马克，两人鼻尖快要撞在一起。“偷别人伏特加算犯罪吗？我不能留案底。”他问，朝马克脸上喷洒带着酒味的温热吐息。  
马克没有回答，双目紧闭，早已进入梦乡。熟睡的他有点像古典油画里的天使，卷发洒落在枕头上，睫毛在下眼脸投下阴影。爱德华多伸出手，把马克深棕色的发丝缠在手指上，再慢慢松开。“爸会骂死我的。但我更怕监狱。那里很冷，”酒精让他把字符吐了出来“他们还会孤立你。我活不过五分钟。”  
天使依旧闭着眼。  
爱德华多继续说：“你不一样，还没踏进门就会被他们揍得鼻青脸肿。不过，如果你全程都是睡着的话，存活几率会大增。”  
“或者，我可以不去监狱。华多，你在做什么？” 马克轻声嘟囔。  
“聊天。我睡不着。”爱德华多举起酒瓶“我不知道我在哪，做些什么，还有可能因为偷盗罪而被关进监狱。救救我。”  
马克从他手中夺走酒瓶。“你和克里斯来这里续摊。没过多久，你断片了，于是克里斯和我就把你搬到了床上。接着，我也、呃、失去了知觉。”  
爱德华多笑笑。“什么啊，原来你也醉了。”  
“偷摸别人头发的可不是我。”被戳穿的爱德华多想要抽走手，却被马克在半空中抓住。他的手没有人们想象中的湿冷。两人十指交错，像个小小的拥抱。“我想拥抱你。” 爱德华多的嘴替脑子做好了字词联想。  
马克差点咬到舌头。“你说什么？”他问，睡意逐渐消失。  
“朋友会拥抱彼此，但我们从没那么做过。”爱德华多的视线像是装在小熊瓶子里的蜂蜜，厚实，甜蜜，让你的手指都粘在一块。其实，不仅仅是视线：爱德华多本身就是高层货架上的小熊蜂蜜。马克望着他，口干舌燥，只希望自己再次失去知觉。  
两人手指相交之处开始发烫。  
爱德华多在等待。马克也是。他们一起期盼着某种‘也许’。可‘也许’何时会降临？马克并不是愿意让命运做主的人（你好，现代罗米欧）。他将一只手搭在爱德华多腰部的凹陷上，朝星宿宣布：“现在拥抱过了。”[1]  
这次，爱德华多的笑声不再矜持，整个身体都跟着颤抖起来。“马克，我现在知道你为什么是单身了：这个拥抱足以让所有对你有意思的人逃之夭夭。”他说。  
“你还在这里。”马克将爱德华多拉进些。现在他们鼻尖是真撞一块了。  
“啊。可我是个蠢货。”  
“所以？”  
“所以我不算。”爱德华多说。

不久后，脸书‘发生’了。  
接着是那场官司。 

爱德华多把名片夹落在了会议室里。他其实可以买个新的，不过他不愿再为马克多花一分钱，包括因为和他打官司而遗失的名片夹。像个见到红布的公牛，爱德华多雄赳赳地冲进会议室，把‘我不在乎，但我真的很在乎’诠释到极致。  
在会议室迎接他的正是那块红布本身：马克·扎克伯格。男人背对着他，趴在电脑前。屏幕没锁，朝爱德华多展现着脸书界面。  
埃里卡的脸书界面。  
短暂的失望在爱德华多心中闪过。没事，他早已熟悉这种感觉，知道如何将它锁进橱柜的最底层。现在最主要的是找到名片夹，然后尽快离开。爱德华多走向自己坐过的椅子，弯下腰，四处搜寻。它照道理说应该很明显，一个漂亮的银色长方形，可爱德华多就是找不到它。他直起背，因为突然的动作而感到眩晕。  
世界仿佛在跟爱德华多作对。  
疲惫不堪的他宣布放弃，准备离开会议室，回家，好好洗个澡。有可能睡觉，也有可能买本崭新的护照，搭前往巴西的飞机，把马克和名为‘美国’的垃圾堆丢在身后。  
可是，他的脚在抵达马克身旁时就决定不动了。硅谷暴君深处睡梦之境，还是爱德华多熟悉的睡相。只不过，他不再视马克为天使，而是恶魔。爱德华多看着马克，觉得自己应该说些什么，像是动作电影里的俏皮结语，却什么都想不出。  
拜托，就让我出口气吧。  
他的大脑拒绝合作。电影总是让事情看起来很简单：没有什么是配乐和黑屏转场不能解决的。爱德华多闭上眼睛，再睁开他们，希望能起同样效果。闭，睁，闭。马克依旧在，和块粘在桌底的口香糖似的。  
爱德华多叹气，整理下因为寻找名片夹而变得歪七扭八的外套，握住会议室门把手。  
轻柔的呼吸声。  
他想回头。他不能。回头看索多玛的人会变成盐柱。  
（但罗德之妻还是那么做了。[2]）  
爱德华多转身，最后次看向马克，他的后脑勺，他的发旋。以前是爱德华多的，现在是别人的。  
会议室门被爱德华多猛地拉开。他走了，在地毯上留下细小的盐粒。

半年后，一个陌生号码发来信息。  
“我应该道歉。”它说。  
是的，你应该，爱德华多想，手指在屏蔽键上悬浮。  
陌生号码又发来条信息：“他们说处理这类事情最好面对面。你想见面吗？”  
“你猜我想不想见面？操你的。”爱德华多朝液晶屏大喊，将手机丢向房间另一端。它与地面相撞，发出响亮的碎裂声。看呀，马克才重新出现在他生活中不过几秒，却依旧能让一切变得糟上加糟。  
躺在地上的手机再次传来短信提示音。爱德华多叹气，将手机捡起，调成静音，液晶屏朝下摆放在桌上。 

爱德华多在加州出差（他似乎和这个地方有着孽缘）。手指伸向领带，他将正装换下，走进浴室。外面下着大雨，而淋浴喷头则像是独属于他的迷你雨。爱德华多闭上眼睛，感受着水流。  
电话响了。  
他披上浴袍，去接电话。  
陌生的号码，熟悉的声音。是马克。爱德华多强忍着挂断的冲动，听他说。  
“华多，你在加州？”马克听起来有点沙沙的。  
“是啊。”  
“我在酒店楼下。”  
爱德华多愣住“你在什么的楼下？”  
“酒店楼下。你的酒店。我问了些人、呃、你就不要在意这些了。更重要的是，我有话跟你说。”马克像机关枪般喷射信息，让爱德华多感到头晕目眩。  
“马克，我以为我——”  
“我必须告诉你这些。求求你。”  
爱德华多心软了。“好吧，我去找你。”他挂掉电话，换上休闲装，前往大厅。马克很显眼：一个来回走动，穿着邋遢的极客。爱德华多朝他挥手。   
“走。”马克说。  
爱德华多脸上满是困惑。  
马克继续说：“去你房间。”  
“哦，哦不。”爱德华多伸出胳膊，将马克拦住“在这把事情说完。我受够了你的把戏。”  
马克眉毛皱成一团，继续往电梯方向冲去。“这不是把戏...我是真的想和你说话。”  
“那你为什么等到现在才说？”爱德华多问，升高的音量让路人侧目。如果不是在公共场合，他早就把拳头挥到马克脸上了。  
“因为我，”马克咽下口水“因为我是一个不懂得珍惜的混蛋。好，这下你开心了吗？带我去你的房间，华多。”  
和马克说得相反：他一点都不开心。但出于社交压力（大厅保安开始担忧地看向两人），爱德华多妥协了。他们前往房间，沉默填补着两人身体之间的巨大空隙。可它并不是日本工匠手中的金漆：沉默不能修复任何东西。[3]  
“谢谢。”在他们踏入房间时，马克开口。  
爱德华多轻藐地哼声，双手交叉在胸前。让我听听你糟糕的说辞，他的表情替他说。  
马克深呼吸，说：“我想和你道歉。”  
哦，让人出乎意料的进展。爱德华多的嘴唇抿成一道细线。  
“对不起，我不应该...”  
“把我踢出脸书。”  
马克看向他。“那并非我的本意。”  
“但它感觉像是。马克，我不知道你为什么来找我。是酒精，还是中年危机？无论如何，你得找个更好的处理机制。”  
“我只是想要道歉。为我做过的一切。”马克说，声音小到快被窗外嘈杂的雨声盖过。  
爱德华多揉揉额头。“然后呢，你以为这样就结束了？”他应该恨马克，可现在他却只感到疲惫。这场争吵已经持续太久。  
“不，我会等。”马克答。  
爱德华多忍不住嘲笑。“等什么？”  
“我不知道。但我会继续道歉的。”  
“你这个笨蛋...现在，请你离开我的房间。”爱德华多说，声音颤抖。  
“对不起，华多。”  
门在马克身后关上，发出巨大的响声。  
希望他在回去路上被车撞死，爱德华多想。他倒在床上，看着天花板上的防火警报。绿色LED亮着，告诉房间里的人这儿没有火灾。“你还没看到我的心呢。那东西可是烧得轰轰烈烈。”爱德华多对警报器说。  
可你的心不会把这栋建筑化作灰烬，所以还是算了，警报器答。  
爱德华多翻身，把脸埋在枕头里。他还没有为马克的道歉做准备。可以这样说：爱德华多对马克的怒气完全建立在‘马克不会道歉’这一事实上。马克道歉后，他愤怒的基础也随之消失了。真聪明，马克，真聪明，居然能够让一个萨瓦林手足无措。  
他闭上眼睛。也许睡眠能解决所有问题。 

明天，爱德华多会收到来自‘陌生号码'的午餐邀请。他会去的。  
罗德之妻为何回头？恐怕只有她自己才能回答这个问题。 

**Author's Note:**

> [1]捏他《罗米欧+朱丽叶》里小李的 I defy you, stars!  
> [2]创世纪：在罪恶之城索多玛被摧毁前，天使告诉罗德和他的家人他们必须逃离，一直向前走，不能回头。在逃跑过程中，罗德之妻因为回头看去而被惩罚，在原地化为一座盐柱。  
> [3]金缮是一种修复器物的手法：工匠们用金漆将碎片接回，制造出一件比原先还要美丽的艺术品。


End file.
